Empire
by Fricai
Summary: My version of Book 3. Follow Eragon and the rest as they fight to overthrow Galbatorix. Who will be the 3rd Rider? Will New Relationships Begin? Old Ones End? Is Murtagh Good? Bad? I don't know: THE REVIEWERS DECIDE! Rated Cautiously. Read and Review!
1. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for what I may happen to make up. Haven't you read enough of these to understand that this is exactly what it's called: FAN FICTION????

XXX

The stench of death filled the air, invading the nostrils of those who wandered the Burning Plains. The Empire was in rapid retreat to the South – that is, what was left of it. Over 1,000 Empire soldiers had defected, and 2,000 had surrendered (A/N: Remember, the army was 100,000+ people, so this is actually not all that many). And though the Varden was victorious, it was a pyrrhic victory. More than half of the Surdan-Varden army lay dead, and were being slowly carried off the battle field to be cremated.

From a vantage point atop a high tower, a man could be seen in the distance, tending to the wounds of fallen soldiers. Ten paces behind him, an incandescent sapphire dragon slowly followed him, each massive claw bringing clouds of dust up as she brought her foot down. The man trekked towards each fallen comrade, healing them and offering words of consolation. If one looked close enough, and had the eyesight of an elf, they could see tears creeping down his cheeks. All of the sudden, the man stopped. He raised his head up, and screamed to the heavens in anguish. The sound echoed around Alagaesia (A/N: I don't understand how to do those symbols, so don't expect them on the words. Sorry.), and the world wept.

XXX

An hour later, the man in question trudged through the gates of Surda. Thoughts whirled through his head, most prominent including, "Why?" He plodded to his tent, where he quietly removed his armor and disrobed. He settled into a hot bath prepared by a servant, and contemplated the day's events:

The two armies had met at dawn. Arrows had flown and swords had clashed. He had killed many men, yet more had taken their places. And while the Varden were killing many for each they lost, none took the places of their dead.

Though the Varden had fought valiantly, without the support of the elves or the dwarves, the man knew that the Varden would fall. Then…

"_Take heart, the dwarves are here!"_

"_Hail, Argetlam. Hail, Saphira! Shall we march out and test thy armor once again in the forge of war? Akh sartos oen durgrimst!"_

"_Vor Hrothgarz korda! Vor Hrothgarz korda!"_

_Finally, the battle turned in favor of the Varden. With the help of the dwarves, they pushed back the Empire, dividing and crushing them. The soldiers seemed to realize that fortune no longer smiled upon them, for hundreds surrendered, defected outright, or threw down their weapons and fled._

Then it happened: an ominous figure dispatched itself, and a giant, red dragon rose into the air. The man jumped on the back of his dragon, and an aerial battle ensued. Finally, the two Riders landed, and fought on the ground. Though the man fought valiantly, he was tired from a day of fighting, and the fresh Red Rider was more than a match for him. Finally, the Red Rider disarmed the man, and flourished his sword. The man lunged forward, and pulled off the Red Rider's helmet.

_There, in the center of the plateau, on the edge of the Burning Plains of Alagaesia, stood Murtagh_.

And therein lay the man's troubles. Murtagh, his companion, friend, and _brother_, was a traitor.

XXX

The man finished bathing, dressed, and walked out into the sun. A servant stood outside of his tent, and jumped up as the man walked past her.

"Sir!" she called, "the Lady Nasuada would like you to attend a meeting in her quarters!"

"Of course, young lady," replied the man, "Thank you for telling me."

When the man arrived at Nasuada's tent, he was greeted by Arya, Orik, Roran, King Orrin, and Lady Nasuada. He relayed all that he had learned from Murtagh, and of the fight itself. When he came to the most dreadful piece of information he had learned, his voice caught in his throat. However, he was forced to tell the group. As he shuddered, he did so:

"Morzan, first of the Forsworn and Galbatorix's right-hand man, is my father."

The five others sat there silently for a moment. Finally, Lady Nasuada broke the silence:

"Eragon, this truly is disturbing news. Are you positive?"

"Murtagh said it in the Ancient Language. As you well know, Lady Nasuada, you cannot lie in the Anicent Language. Though to no end it disturbs me, it is true. I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn"

"No, Eragon," Arya broke in, "You are _not_ the son of Morzan. Though he birthed you, you are the son of Garrow and brother of Roran. You are a good man."

"Yes," Roran concurred, "You are my brother, Eragon. And you would best do not to forget that, else I must pummel it into you."

"Nevertheless, it is better that we keep this fact, and the fact that Murtagh is the new Rider, under lock and key." sighed Nasuada, "From now on, we will not speak of Eragon's parentage. And we will refer to Murtagh as "The Red Rider."

XXX

As the people slowly filed out of her chambers, Lady Nasuada could not help but feel bad for them. They had all experience emotional troubles: Orik's king was killed, and he would now be the leader of his clan. Eragon found out that his father was Morzan. Roran's wife was kidnapped, and he led his entire village across half of Alagaesia. And Arya had to deal with her conflicting feelings for Eragon, while still making sure both could fulfill their duties as Rider and Princess. (A/N: Yes I am an Arya/Eragon shipper, but please feel free to mention what you think I should do with Eragon's relationship. Just know that I plan to match Eragon with the rider of the green dragon, so go ahead and give me some suggestions for the rider/relationship based on that fact.)

However, Nasuada thought she now how to deal with the most. Her one and only love, Murtagh, was now forced to work for King Galbatorix. He had slain the King of Dwarves, and nearly murdered Eragon. All of a sudden, she stood up.

"No," she said to herself, "Murtagh is now the enemy. And I will treat him as such."

And so, a sad Nasuada went back to work, knowing that one day, she would be forced to decide between her love, Murtagh, and the fate of all of Alagaesia.

XXX

As Eragon walked out, thinking to himself, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He cautiously touched the conscious of the figure, wanting to make sure it wasn't Arya. Ever since that day after Agaeti Blodhren, he did not trust himself to control his feelings around Arya, and consequentially worked as hard as possible to avoid her. He relaxed as he recognized the thoughts of Roran, and stopped, letting his cousin catch up to him.

"Eragon!," Roran demanded, "When do you plan to go after Katrina?"

"Roran, you know how many duties I have to the Varden, dwarves, and elves. Still, I understand the pain you must be going through.

"Yeah, right."

"Please, Roran. I know that nothing like this has ever happened to me, but the trials and pains I have had to deal with to get to this point are unimaginable. So do not patronize me. As I was saying, I understand your need to rescue Katrina. Tomorrow, Roran. Tomorrow, after I heal Elva of that horrible curse I put on her, I will go with you to Helgrind, and rescue Katrina from the Ra'zac.

XXX

Well, that's it. 1,200 words excluding Author Notes and these notes at the bottom.

I have plenty of things to say, so please read on:

First off, I plan to continue this fiction. I would like multiple reviews, possibly 10 by the next update. Though I have many plans, and know where I am going with this fiction, I want all possible suggestions. Is Murtagh good or evil? Who kills Galbatorix? Should I do Murtagh POV? Eragon/Arya? Eragon/OC? Murtagh/Nasuada (yes, I know I hinted at it.)? And anything else.

As for the prophecies, I have great ideas for them both. I would like some suggestions on placement of the Rock of Kuthian, but I know exactly what I am doing with the Menoa prophecy. It's actually quite interesting, so please keep reading.

And as for the story itself, I will essentially follow the guide lines CP gave us. The prophecies, the Grey Folk, the Green Dragon, etc. I will consider doing a new egg or important OC if enough reviewers want it, but otherwise, probably not.

Anyways, this is my first fiction. Please R & R. Comment on my style, grammar, choice of words, structure, etc. Thanks so much for reading!

Fricai


	2. Preparations for Departure x The Healing

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue

XXX

Eragon walked back to his tent, and lay down on his bed.

"_Saphira," thought Eragon, "have I done that right thing?"_

"_What do you mean, little one?" replied Saphira._

"_Well…it's just that there are so many other important things I must do. I have to heal Elva, prepare for and attend Hrothgar's burial, help elect a new dwarf leader, complete my training with Oromis, and more. Am I putting my family and guilt over other, more essential things on my to-do list?"_

"_Little one, you are a dragon rider, and the first of your generation. The hopes of Alagaesia lie upon you. No matter what you do, there will always be another, 'more important' thing that you must do. No, you are not being selfish. You are doing what you must…what seems right to you. Your compassion and love for others is what separates you from Galbatorix, and now Murtagh."_

"_No! Not Murtagh. Galbatorix, yes. But not Murtagh. You heard him at the Burning Plains. Galbatorix knows his true name, and forced him to swear allegiance!"_

"_Still, little one. We must be cautious. As you said, Galbatorix knows Murtagh's true name. Murtagh is now an enemy, like it or not. Plus, remember: He did seem to revere Galbatorix's plan for the 'rebirth of the Riders.' Hopefully, one day, Murtagh will rejoin our side. But until then, he is as dangerous a foe as Galbatorix himself."_

"_Yes, Saphira. I understand. Thank you. But I know that there is some good still left in Murtagh. We are friends and brothers. I know."_

"_Hmm…maybe, little one," hummed Saphira, as she drifted off to sleep, "It may one day come to pass that we fight along side Murtagh and Thorn. Let us not trifle with such matters as the future, now. We must sleep, for tomorrow you must remove Elva's curse, and begin your journey to the lair of the Ra'zac."_

"_Yes, Saphira. Tomorrow…tomorrow." _Slowly, Eragon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of war strategies, Arya, and the future.

XXX

Eragon awoke the next day with a harsh dagger of sunlight in his eyes. He sat up, and noticed that the flap of his tent had been left open. He chuckled to himself as he stretched and rose, making sure to close the tent before undressing himself. He washed his mouth out with a brew Angela had made to prevent what she called 'morning breath,' and quickly mumbled the words to remove the stubbles of hair from his face.

Eragon then put on his formal clothes, and walked out into broad daylight. Making his way over to Nasuada's quarters, Eragon noticed that the Varden was already a flurry of movement. Soldiers packed up tents and donned their gear, while officers sat around cooking fires, eating breakfast, and conversing about strategies. When he arrived at her tent, Eragon informed her servant of his need to talk to Nasuada. The servant entered the tent, then returned a few moments later and gave Eragon permission to enter. Eragon ducked under the flap of the tent, walked up to Nasuada, and knelt before her.

"My liege," Eragon muttered.

"Please, Eragon. Rise," replied Nasuada, "There is no need for formal behavior within my tent. So what troubles you that you must come so early in the morning?"

"Nothing troubles me, Lady Nasuada. I have decided to depart with Roran, and rescue Katrina from the Ra'zac. From there, I will fly to Farthen Dur, where I will attend the funeral of Hrothgar and help elect a new dwarf leader. I will then return to Ellesmera, where I will complete my training as a rider. I have come for your permission to do so."

"And what of Elva?"

"I have informed Roran that, though I plan to go after Katrina with him today, I will heal Elva of the curse I have placed upon her before I leave."

Nasuada sat, contemplating, for a few moments. Finally, she said,

"Very well, Eragon. I give you my leave to depart. However, you must promise me one thing. You will allow Arya to accompany you to the Ra'zac. I would ask for Orik to go with you as well, but I know well that he needs to follow Hrothgar's procession back to Farthen Dur. I will trust that the three of you and Saphira will be enough to overcome the Ra'zac and their evil steeds."

"Yes, Lady Nasuada."

XXX

Bitter at thought of traveling with Arya, Eragon left Nasuada's tent.

"_I can't believe it!" yelled Eragon with his mind._

"_What, little one?" replied Saphira._

"_Nasuada has demanded that Arya travel to Helgrind with us!"_

"_And what, little one, is the problem with that?"  
_

"_You know very well what the problem with that is, Saphira! How can I trust myself not to blurt out romantic words, and express my undying love for her? Our relationship could not last another blow like the one after Agaeti Blodhren, and I don't think I could stand losing Arya's friendship!"_

"_I see your predicament, Eragon. Still, Arya will be a great asset in the assault on Helgrind. She is a powerful warrior, strong in the ways of magic, and a brilliant strategist. You must see this, little one. Simply work hard to keep your feelings under control."_

"_Yes, Saphira," sighed Eragon, "As always, you are right. I cannot help but worry, however. But Roran and Katrina are more important than my petty conflictions of love and duty. And Arya will be an amazing help with rescuing them."_

"_Exactly, little one. And if the time comes that you cannot hold in your feelings any longer…well, we will deal with that then. For now, we focus our entire attentions on the rescue of Katrina. Agreed?"_

"_Agreed."_

XXX

An hour later found Eragon, followed by Saphira, heading towards Angela the Witch's tent. As they approached, they saw Angela stirring a murky, brown-colored, viscous liquid in her cauldron.

"Hail, Angela," called Eragon, "It is time for me to right the wrong I have made, and heal Elva of the curse I have laid upon her."

Angela looked up, glared at Eragon, then went back to stirring her cauldron.

"Please, Angela," pleaded Eragon, "I already apologized and explained my mistake. I am here to fix it!"

When Angela did not answer, Eragon attempted to strike up conversation once more.

"Well…what is in your cauldron?"

"This," replied Angela acidly, "is a potion that will help Elva recover once she is healed. It will taste vile, but it should help her body cope with the loss of power she will feel. Because of your spell, she has grown seven years in a few months, experienced much pain, and has powerful abilities. Losing all this will cause her body to go into shock. This potion will give her more magical resources to draw upon, as well as physically heal all her pains that will be caused by the curse's removal."

"Uh-huh," replied Eragon, only half understanding what she said, "So that potion is going to help Elva after I cure her?"

"In idiots terms, yes." explained Angela.

Stinging from the insult, but knowing he deserved it, Eragon replied, "Is the potion complete? As I said earlier, I would like to remove Elva's curse today. Unless that's a problem."

"No, that is not a problem – it is a long time coming. The potion will be complete in two minutes, and you WILL then remove the curse."

Two minutes later, Angela took the potion off the fire. She grabbed a flask, bottled the potion, and corked it. Setting off at a brisk pace, Angela headed towards Elva's tent. Eragon jogged after her, while Saphira flew joyously in the sky above. When they reached Elva's tent, they found Elva ravenously chewing on a meat bone, supervised by Arya. Elva looked up, and a rare smile broke out upon their face.

"It is time for me to right the wrong which I committed unknowingly so long ago," Eragon told her.

Letting her guard down, Elva started to cry in joy. She quickly recovered herself, saying to Eragon in a cold voice, "Finally."

Eragon had Elva lie down on her cot, and rested his silver hand upon her forehead, palm touching the center of the mark Saphira had left so long ago. He closed his eyes, and let the power ebb through him. He rapidly spoke words in the Ancient Language, and his hand started to glow with intense brightness. Elva's back arched, and light raced up and down her body. As Eragon continued to speak, Elva started making random noises with her mouth, and her body started to spasm. Arya moved in to help her, but Angela held her back.

"Her body is checking itself, going over its systems and making sure everything is all right. Remember, she is losing power as rapidly as Eragon speaks. Don't worry, however, she is in no danger."

After one minute, Eragon became silent. Elva stopped shaking, and her body returned back to normal. She slowly sat up, and drank the potion that Angela offered her. She looked around, surveying Eragon and Arya. Finally, she cried with glee:

"It's gone! It is gone! The wretched voices are gone!" Elva then looked Eragon squarely in the eye. "Shadeslayer, you are done with me. I forgive you for all that you have done to me, for I know it was not meant in harm. Now go. Go kill the Ra'zac, and rid Alagaesia of their evil presence. Go and rescue the bride of your cousin. Go, and avenge Garrow - your father."

XXX

That's it. Chapter 2 is done. And on the same day as Chapter 1! Woot!! Please R & R!

I'm still wondering on the identity of the Green Rider, who their allegiance is going to be too, whether Murtagh will be good, and more! Please make some suggestions!

Next chapter, Eragon and Roran will journey to the lair of the Ra'zac. I have yet to decide whether to devote next chapter to the journey and training of Roran, to include Murtagh's POV, or to include both the journey and battle. Please tell me which you would prefer!

MAJOR POLL! ALL REVIEWERS PLEASE ANSWER!

If Eragon and Arya have a relationship, it will begin next chapter. I will not divulge how, but I will say that I already have a pretty good plan. So vote:

Who will Eragon fall for?

A. Other Character

B. Arya

C. Trianna (please god no one vote for this. But, as I said, the fate of the story is in the hands of the reader.

D: Other (make suggestions)

Also know that I would like the person Eragon falls for to be the rider of the Green Dragon!

Well, that's it for now. Please Review!

Fricai


	3. Departure

Tired from the energy expended from the healing, but inspired by the words of Elva, Eragon slowly ducked out of Elva's tent, then walked towards his own, head held high. As he staggered to his tent, Eragon's smile radiated from his face.

"_Saphira!" cried Eragon, "I've done it! I healed Elva!"_

"_That's wonderful, my Rider!" replied Saphira, "How fare you?"_

"_I'm tired, but exhilarated," exclaimed Eragon, "Such a burden has been lifted! I feel free as a bird!"_

"_That is great, Eragon," chuckled Saphira, "As your dragon, I am proud to say that my Rider has done everything possible, and succeeded, in fixing his wrong-doing. Perhaps now would be a good time to fetch Roran, and head to Helgrind? Last I heard, he was storming around camp looking for –"_

"ERAGON!" roared Roran.

"_I am guessing, Saphira, that he was looking for me?" sighed Eragon._

"_Why, yes! However did you know?"_

"ERAGON! STOP TALKING TO THAT OVERSIZED LIZARD OF YOURS AN D LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Roran.

"Roran," said Eragon patiently, "please do not call Saphira such names. You know that she is just as smart as you and me, though she is undoubtedly an oversized lizard."

Saphira growled at this, releasing a small jet of flames and singing Eragon's sleeves.

"Ouch!" yelled Eragon, "Fine, I deserved that. But that doesn't stop it from being true. Wait, just kidding (Saphira had leaned in and growled menacingly in Eragon's face)! Anyways, as I was saying. Roran, I have finished removing my curse from Elva. We must gather supplies and ready ourselves to leave. Putting aside how tired I am, I will say that in two hours we will depart for Helgrind."

Roran's face turned from beet red to a slightly calmer expression.

"Fine Eragon. But scry her again."

"Of course, Roran." said Eragon exasperatedly. "Although she probably hasn't changed from last night."

"Do it," growled Roran, "NOW."

Eragon unscrewed the cap on his canteen, and poured some water from it into a depression in the ground.

"Draumr Kopa." whispered Eragon. An image of Katrina appeared, and both men gasped. She was hanging from a wall by chained wrists, purple bruises and dry blood covering her once beautiful body. Tears streamed down her face, and she was clearly crying out in anguish. A hand came out of nowhere and smacked her across the face. She looked up, and spat on the person standing in front of her. (A/N: Eragon can not see the person, it is assumed she spat at him and not anywhere/anyone else) There was silence for a few moments, and Eragon realized that the torturer must have been speaking to Katrina. He cursed himself, and spoke the words to hear what was occurring. However, the hand came down once more, and all Eragon could hear was the steps of the person as they exited the room.

"What have they done," said Roran, in agony.

"They are torturing her," replied Eragon, bitterly, "They are torturing her in order to obtain information about you, and through you, me."

Roran was about to reply when an angry woman came storming across camp, yelling obscenities.

"Birgit?" cried Eragon, incredulously, "what are you doing here?"

"I have just gotten wind that you two, as well as an elf, are leaving today in order to rescue Katrina and kill the Ra'zac. Why, oh WHY, have I not been informed of this?" spat Birgit, angrily.

"I don't understand," said Eragon, "Why would you come with us?"

"Long story, Eragon. Basically, Birgit's husband got eaten by the Ra'zac (at this point Eragon yelled WHAT!, but was ignored by Roran). And, Birgit, of course you can come. In fact, I was going to fetch you now."

"Fine," said Birgit, who's temper was slightly placated, "When do we leave?"

"In about an hour," replied Eragon.

"I will be ready in 30 minutes," said Birgit, as she stomped off.

"Women." exclaimed both brothers, as they walked off to their respective tents in order to prepare for the journey.

XXX

"_Saphira?" said Eragon._

"_Yes?" replied Saphira._

"_We leave in one hour."_

"_Yes, little one, I know. Or did you already forget that we are mentally bonded?"_

"_Uh huh…" _Eragon continued to walk towards his tent in silence.

"_Saphira?"_

"_Yes, Eragon?"_

"_I'm worried."_

"_You would be an idiot not to be."_

"_But, I mean…I'm really worried. I already lost Garrow, Murtagh, and Arya. I don't think I could stand it if Roran perished in this fight."_

"_Little one, Roran is a powerful warrior with a cause to fight for. I somehow do not see him dying in a fight for his wife…maybe killing many Ra'zac and Lethrblaka, but not dying."_

"_Still…"_

"_If it will make you feel better, I will watch over him while we fight, and make sure he is never in mortal danger."_

"_Thank you, Saphira."_ Eragon continued to walk on in silence. Footsteps and light breathing came up behind him. He reached out to touch the other's mind, but their hand was on his shoulder before he could determine who they were. A scent of fresh pine needles, and the animals of the forest filled his nostrils.

Eragon stiffened as he whispered, "Arya."

"Eragon," said Arya, pretending to not notice how Eragon stiffened, even though it hurt her inside, "I heard we leave for Helgrind in one hour. Is this true?"

"Yes. I am sorry, but I forgot you would be coming with us. However, this will be trouble…Saphira can only carry three people."

"What do you mean? Three people are coming…"

"No. A woman named Birgit is coming as well. Like you, she is a woman who knows how to fight. She has trained herself well."

"Very well. Though I would advise her not to come, I will take your word that she will not be a hindrance."

"She won't. Please excuse me now, I must go prepare for our journey." Eragon said with curt politeness.

XXX Arya POV

"Yes, of course, Eragon."

I slowly turned, and walked back towards my tent. Why had he become so distant with me? My mind shot back to that day after Agaeti Blodhren. He had come bounding up to me, light as a spring doe, and expressed his undying affection towards me.

Of course, I turned him down. I had to. He was a Human Rider, and I a princess. Even now, when he has been given all the powers of the elves, he is not the same. I am, and always will be, 80 years older than him. It would be an abomination to give him my experiences and memories. We both have duties that we must complete, and a love affair would get in the way of these.

Yet, even though logic backs all the reasons why I should not, I find myself falling in love with him, Rider of the sapphire dragon. I know why he stiffens: he is afraid that he will lose control of his emotions. I know why he avoids me: he fears being in my presence will inflame his desires. Why can't he understand that is exactly what I want to have happen? I want to love him, caress him.

And yet…it cannot happen.

At least…not yet.

XXX Nasuada POV

The plants on my desk were withering, I noticed. They probably haven't received much water – there isn't much to spare, out in the Burning Plains. I chuckled at the joke I had just made. Ok, so it was a bad one. But I haven't had much to laugh about since I became the leader of the Varden. Or really, even before that. Actually, I can't even remember the last time I laughed.

Anyways, back to the duties of the Varden. I sighed as I took in tallies of how much we had made, what the demand would be for next year's lace, what King Orrin owed us, and so on. All of a sudden, I threw myself away from the table. The greatest battle of 100 years had just been fought right outside my tent, and here I was, reviewing the receipts of the Varden. I am not an accountant! I am a warrior and strategist!

I calmed down, and walked over to the window. I gazed outside, losing my thoughts in the haze of the plains. I recalled fighting in the war, and calling to Eragon. I remember refusing his healing, and going back to the battle. Scores I killed. Scores of men; some were probably forced into the army, and I killed them without mercy. Then, the Red Dragon. Ridden by Murtagh – I spat out the last word.

I saw Eragon fight the Rider, and found myself hoping, for some odd reason, that he would let the Red Rider live. I think that I knew it was Murtagh, my love. And I can still feel that there is some good left in him…

"No. He is the enemy." I growled to myself. I sighed, sat down once more at my desk, and went back to working on the banking of the Varden.

XXX Narrator of Eragon

Eragon walked past Arya, and headed towards his tent. He relaxed on his bed and meditated for 10 minutes. After his power nap (A/N. Yes, real thing), Eragon got up, packed up his belongings, and walked towards Orik's tent.

"Orik," called Eragon, "are you there?"

"Yes," replied Orik from inside his tent.

"Orik. I am leaving today, in about 20 minutes in fact, for Helgrind."

"So?" asked a surly Orik.

"First off, I would like to express my sincere condolences for the death of Hrothgar. Second, as you well know, I now need a sword. And I would ask for the privilege of using a dwarf made one, possibly from my own clan."

"He was my father," called Orik, clearly in pain. "My father…He took me in, after my true parents died of the pox. He loved me so much, and I loved him. He even made me his heir as the leader of our clan. And now, a coward traitor has removed him from me. You lost Garrow? Imagine losing him twice, and after living with him for more than double your years. That is how I feel."

"Orik. I am truly sorry."

"No! I am now the leader of my clan, and the youngest of all leaders. How could this happen? This isn't the way it was meant to be!"

"Orik…Orik. I understand how much pain you are in. Brom was my mentor, and look how he died – the Ra'zac! Just like Garrow! Hrothgar was one of my strongest allies, and a great friend. Remember, he took me under his own roof after Garrow and Brom died."

"Yes…Yes." Orik calmed down. "Now, about that sword."

Happy that Orik now felt at least a little better, Eragon replied, "Yes. May I use a dwarf made one?"

Orik smiled at him, then took a sword lying on his bed.

"Volund is the weapon that all king's use. But that does not mean that Hrothgar didn't have a sword just in case. This is his sword. Use it wisely."

"Thank, you Orik."

Eragon walked away with tears in his eyes, understanding how much meaning the sword truly had.

XXX

Eragon, Arya, Birgit, and Roran crowded around Saphira. Saphira projected her thoughts to all around her.

"_I will not be able to carry you all. Four is many, even for a dragon as strong as Shruikan."_

"Do not worry, Saphira." said Arya. "I will run beneath you. As long as you take occasional breaks, I shall be able to keep up."

"No," said Eragon, "If Arya is forced to run everyday, she will be in no condition to fight. I propose that Birgit and Arya ride horses, and Roran and I fly on Saphira."

"_No, little one, that is silly. You know as well as I do that Arya can run faster than any horse. Arya should ride with you, while Birgit and Roran ride horses. I will allow them to catch up to me whenever possible."_ The rest nodded their agreement.

"Shouldn't there be a magic user among each party?" asked Eragon, desperate to stay away from Arya.

"_There is no need, little one. I will be flying above them. If they are attacked, I am sure Roran and Birgit can hold their own until we can tearing down from the sky and destroy the bandits, or whomever the attackers may be."_

Arya, excited at the prospect of flying with Eragon, replied, "Yes. Saphira's plan seems sensible."

"Fine." muttered Eragon angrily.

Eragon and Arya climbed on Saphira, while Birgit and Roran mounted horses.

"To Helgrind!" called Roran

"To Helgrind!" echoed the rest.

XXXX

Well, that's Chapter 3. 3 Chapters in 2 Days – pretty good, don't ya think?

Sorry about not getting into the journey, let alone the battle. I guess I got way too caught up in the plot – that's 2,000 words! Next chapter and possibly chapter after that , I promise.

Make some comments, guys! Was my choice of sword good? Cheesy? Was the dialogue good? Did I do POVs well?

Make some suggestions! As of now, most people are leaning towards Arya/Eragon with Arya as Green Rider. 2 OCs and one Nasuada as rider, but about 6-7 Arya/Eragon pairings…So here's the vote!

Most people seem to prefer Arya/Eragon pairing. If Arya/Eragon works out, I will make Arya the Green Dragon Rider. Or, I could do an OC. Murtagh/Nasuada has been decided on, so no Nasuada: 

Arya/Eragon, Arya Rider

OC/Eragon, OC Rider

Trianna/Eragon, Trianna Rider

Go ahead and vote! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Fricai


	4. Helgrind

They flew for hours, pausing only once to let the horses catch up to them. Arya and Eragon talked little – in fact, they did not exchange any words at all. Finally, Saphira grew too tired to keep her wings flapping. She glided towards the ground, and landed with a loud thud. Dirt exploded upwards as her massive weight collided with earth. Eragon slid off of Saphira's side, closely followed by Arya.

"_I am sorry. That is as far as I can travel today, Eragon."_

"_Don't worry, Saphira, it is no problem. In any case, it is growing dark, and we would have had to land very soon."_

"We will make camp here tonight," said Eragon, turning his attention to Arya. Arya nodded her understanding, and began removing bags from Saphira. She grabbed a tent, and began to set it up.

By the time camp had been completed, the two could hear the pounding footsteps of horses coming up behind them. A loud 'neigh' filled the night sky as the two riders pulled back on the reigns of their animals and dismounted.

A few moments later, Roran and Birgit walked wincing into camp, sore from hours of hard riding. They slowly sat down around the camp fire that Eragon had prepared, and warmed their hands and faces. Arya handed them each some beans and salted meat, and the two ate silently. When their meals were finished, Roran stood up and dusted himself off. He began to head for his tent, but was stopped as Eragon put his arm on his shoulder.

"Roran, we must train for the fight against the Ra'zac."

"Eragon, I am tired. I have just ridden for five difficult hours on about three hours of sleep. I am physically and mentally exhausted. I will now sleep."

"Roran, you have seen the Ra'zac. You have fought them. You know as well as I do that you need to train in order to defeat them. Or are you putting yourself ahead of Katrina? Maybe you don't truly love her as much as you claim to?"

"Don't ever say that." growled Roran. He swung around angrily, drawing his hammer in one fluid movement. Eragon barely had time to draw his sword before Roran moved into a series of complicated blows, clearly aiming to kill him. The din of metal clashing rang throughout the air. Eragon easily parried each blow Roran dealt, but he allowed them to continue coming. Eragon knew he had goaded Roran past reason, but he felt it necessary to insure that Roran would give his all in training, or even train at all.

After two minutes of furious blows, Roran grew tired. His adrenaline and anger left him, making him feel even more exhausted than he was originally. Roran's hammer slowed rapidly, and openings became more and more frequent. Finally, Eragon saw that Roran could give no more, and disarmed him with a flick of the wrist.

"Dead," stated Eragon, as he pointed the tip of his sword at Roran's throat. "Though you have learned much, my brother, you still have much to learn." Eragon continued, "From now on, you will train with either Arya or myself each night in the arts of fighting – the same for Birgit."

"Of course," muttered Roran. He stalked off and entered his tent, throwing himself on the bed. He groused about Eragon and fighting and horses under his breath for awhile, then slowly drifted off into the depths of dreamland as he calmed down.

XXX

Outside of Roran's tent, Arya had turned her attention to Birgit.

"Come. We must fight." Birgit stood up, looked over her opponent, and laughed.

"You want to fight me? I must be 3" taller than you and 20 pounds heavier. And those hands – when's the last time you ever lifted something lighter than a piece of food? My guess is you're a pampered princess."

Arya's eyes narrowed angrily. Eragon winced.

"Clearly," Arya replied slowly, "you do not understand the magnitude of what you just said. However, since you are so blatantly ignorant, and clearly a whore and lowest of humans, I shall take no offense. If you can disarm me, just once, the entire trip to Helgrind, then I shall take back what I have said, and cry your pardon."

Birgit shrieked angrily, drew her sword, and began to attack. In any other fight, Arya would have allowed the person to keep attacking in order to train their physical and mental strength. However, in this battle, Arya had been insulted to the highest degree. She side-stepped once, saw Birgit's hand go flashing by as the woman missed, and punched it. The sword flew out of her hand as Birgit cried out in pain. Arya stuck out her leg as Birgit's momentum carried the woman past her, and Birgit fell to the ground face first with a thud. Drawing her sword, Arya pointed the tip at the woman's back.

"Dead." Arya then walked off, leaving Birgit on the ground and Eragon gaping, lost for words.

XXX

"_Did you see that, Saphira?" asked Eragon, completely shocked._

"_I did indeed," chuckled Saphira._

"_That was…amazing. If Arya is one of the youngest of the elves, I wonder how strong and fast people who have been training with swords for hundreds or thousands of years are."_

"_I know, Eragon. If I hadn't seen that with my own eyes, even after seeing Arya in action before, I don't think I ever would have believed the story."_

"_I agree. As long as the elves can do _that_, we stand a chance in the fight against Galbatorix._

When Saphira didn't answer, Eragon wandered off to bed. Just before he fell asleep, a lone, lazy thought drifted across his head.

"_Note to self: NEVER get Arya angry."_

XXX

The next day, Eragon awoke at the crack of dawn. He got up and performed his morning routine, before leaving his tent. Outside, he found Arya, tending to the campfire.

"Do you ever sleep, Arya?" asked Eragon.

"Elves have no need for sleep. I guess you need to sleep because, though you have our powers, you are still a natural born human."

Arya turned her attention back to fire. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until Eragon finally said.

"Well, I better go wake up Roran and Birgit." Arya nodded, and Eragon proceeded to do so. Thirty minutes later, the bags had been packed and the horses bridled. Saphira lifted off, and the journey to Helgrind continued.

XXX

Time passed uneventfully until the end of the fourth day. The sun had not yet set, and Saphira was playing joyfully in the sky. She entered a cloudbank, and continued to gambol about. Eragon and Arya, who had become used to each other's company during the hours of flying together, laughed and joked as Saphira's contagious happiness filled their beings.

Saphira exited the cloudbank. All of a sudden, Arya became silent, and Saphira righted out, streamlining towards the ground. Eragon continued laughing for a few seconds, before he noticed the sudden change of mood.

"What is it?" Eragon asked Arya. Arya simply pointed.

Dead ahead, three giant black peaks jaggedly jutted towards the sky, as if trying to rip into heaven itself. On the top of the highest peak, only able to be seen by someone with the eyesight of an elf, perched a Lethrblaka. On the Lethrblaka sat a Ra'zac.

Eragon's mind went into overdrive and he stopped breathing. The Lethrblaka took off. It circled around the peak twice, as if taking one last look at the surroundings, and then dove towards a cave. It entered the cave, and Eragon breathed again.

"Did they see us?" questioned Eragon.

"_I don't think so," replied Saphira. "Brom and Oromis both told us during our studies that the Lethrblaka and Ra'zac were weak during light. Thought we could see them, I do not believe that their eyesight was strong enough to view us as the sun was still in the sky."_

"Still," added Arya, "we must now be more cautious. It is possible we have lost the element of surprise."

Eragon and Saphira nodded their agreement. The pounding of hooves came up behind the three, and stopped abruptly. Roran and Birgit dismounted.

"Why did we stop," demanded Roran.

Again, Arya pointed. Birgit gasped, and Roran gaped.

"That is what we must assault? _That_ is Helgrind?" asked Roran.

"Yes." Roran sat dumbfounded for a moment, but then got a determined look about his face.

"I am glad that I decided to seek out your help, Eragon. We must succeed. For Katrina and Garrow."

"And Quimby," added Birgit.

"And Quimby." agreed the rest.

XXX

The sun had now set, and the sounds of fighting could be heard throughout the camp as swords clashed. Birgit and Roran had greatly improved in their swordsmanship over the last few days, though they were still nowhere near a match for Arya and Eragon. After an hour of fighting, the noises died down. The four sat around a fire, ingesting food. Roran had noticed that Arya and Eragon had not eaten meat the entire trip, so he questioned them for their reason.

"In my training as a Rider," Eragon replied, "I became one with the world around me. I was repulsed at eating animals whose life I had not only seen, but been apart of."

"And I," said Arya, "have lived among the animals and trees my entire lives. No elf eats meat as we are the same as the animals in the forest as much as you, Roran, and Katrina are the same – we share a kindred spirit.

Roran nodded, and the four went back to consuming their food. When it had been finished, Arya spoke up.

"We know not whether the Ra'zac will be prepared for us when we attack. However, we must assume that our cover has been blown, and that the Ra'zac have called for reinforcements. Birgit and Roran are ready, as am I and Eragon. We attack tomorrow at noon, before reinforcements can arrive and when the Ra'zac are weakest.

The other three nodded their agreement, and stood up, walking away towards their respective tents.

"Tomorrow," thought Roran. "Tomorrow I shall avenge my father, the dead of my town, and Carvahall itself. And, I shall rescue Katrina."

XXX

Well, that's it for Chapter 4. I gotta say, I don't think I did that good of a job on it  Did you? Overall, though, not my greatest chapter.

I was going to delve into a little romance, but I decided to end it on a cliffie P So next chapter, unless I get completely flamed for Sue-factor, expect some slight Arya/Eragon romance (nothing over PG for now). Then, of course, the assault on Helgrind D!!!!!

I know I'm gonna get killed for this, but here goes: I won't be able to update nearly as fast as I have been updating cause I got school coming up. I'll try to get at least 2 chapters up by next Sunday, maybe more. But don't expect one this week (put me on your story alert just in case if you like the story) Hey, don't be mad! 4 chapters in 3 days is amazing! Most take more than a week to update just once!

Since it has become sort of a custom, here's a poll:

Should Murtagh be at Helgrind when Eragon attacks (and does he kill anyone?)

Yes

No

Good or Bad?

Good

Bad

Bad, but against his will

A/N: If Murtagh is in Helgrind, it will be easier to get to his POVs if he fails.

Well, that's it for now. I probably forgot something, but whatever. Please R & R! Comment on what you thought I did badly and what I did well throughout the chapter! Give me some suggestions! Enjoy the story!

Fricai

PS: If anyone wants to discuss actual theories for the 3rd Book, go ahead and give me a private message!


	5. The Assualt

Eragon walked away for the campfire, and headed back to his tent. He lay down on his cot, but was unable to fall asleep. After ten minutes of tossing and turning, Eragon threw off his covers and stood up.

"_That's it, I can't sleep. I'm going out, Saphira."_

"_Um Hmm," whispered a sleep Saphira, "Be safe, little one."_

Eragon walked out of his tent, thoughts twirling through his head. He wandered to the fringes of camp, and sat down on a stump. He pondered all that had occurred since he had found Saphira's egg, and found himself wondering what would have happened had that turning point in his life never occurred. What would have happened had Arya never been captured by Durza, and the egg not sent to the Spine? Would Garrow still be alive? Would Brom? And would Saphira have hatched for someone else?

No, he concluded. It was fate. All that had happened had to have occurred, and the world is better off because of it.

His attention began to turn to thoughts of the battle lying in the near, but cloudy, future. All of a sudden, Eragon's sensitive ears picked up the slightest crinkling of leaves underfoot. He noiselessly rose from the stump, and drew his sword. He crept up behind the noise-maker, and prepared to attack if they showed themselves an enemy.

Eragon whistled, then quickly moved to another location. As the face turned, Eragon's eyes beheld a red-faced, teary-eyed Arya. She drew her sword, surveying the landscape in front of her. Eragon stepped out from behind his cover, revealing himself to Arya.

"Hail, Arya." Arya relaxed, sheathing her sword. Eragon followed in suit.

"Hail, Eragon. You frightened me."

"I am sorry, and I cry your pardon. I did not mean to disturb you. I could not sleep, so I decided to venture outside for a breath of fresh air. Hearing your footsteps, but not knowing it was you, I drew my sword and followed you. Had you been an intruder, I would have struck you down immediately and awoken all in camp."

"Undoubtedly."

The two sat in silence for a time. Eragon breathed in Arya's scent, surreptitiously stealing glances at her voluptuous body. He had to work to master his senses, feeling his love starting to overwhelm him. He stood up and shuffled around the camp, working to remove thoughts of Arya from his head.

Little did Eragon know that Arya was experiencing the same trouble with his presence. She could not help but seize quick views of Eragon and his muscular body. She breathed in his scent, and her judgment became clouded. As Eragon stood up, Arya realized: never again would such a perfect man go after her. Eragon was her one true love; they were made for each other.

Before Arya could say anything, Eragon abruptly turned towards Arya.

"Sorry, Arya Svit-Kona," stated Eragon, reverting to the honorific formal. I must go now. He quickly jogged towards his tent, afraid that he might lose control of his feelings. Arya started to say something, tell him to stop, and that she loved him, and wanted to be with him. But she refrained from doing so, knowing that this was not the appropriate time or place. However, she sated herself with the knowing that, at some point, they would be together, as one.

XXX

Eragon awoke in the morning as a thousand freezing cold needles pierced his skin. He sat up, drawing his sword, and saw Roran storming out of his tent, holding an empty bucket.

"_Did he…Was that…?" asked Eragon._

"_Yes," laughed an amused Saphira._

"_Uh huh…"_ Eragon quickly got dressed and shaved, walking out of the tent 20 minutes later. He saw Roran in a horrible mood, fuming and steaming while stomping around the camp grounds. A bemused Arya and a determined looking Birgit sat around the remnants of last night campfire, both sharpening their swords.

"Finally, sleepyhead!" yelled Roran, launching into series of vicious and inappropriate remarks, all describing Eragon.

"Why don't you speak up, Roran?" asked Eragon, with a plain face. "Some people in Teirm might not have heard you."

"Although you both better shut up, or the Ra'zac might." said Birgit. The two brothers quickly quieted down, finishing their breakfast in silence. After breakfast was eaten, the four quietly whet their swords and composed their minds, preparing for the fight ahead.

Finally, when the sun showed 11:30, Arya stood up.

"It is time." The rest stood up, determined looks on their faces.

"The plan is as follows," continued Arya. "Saphira says she will be able to carry all four of us to a peak near the cave of the Ra'zac on Helgrind. From there, we will climb the 50 feet to the lair of the Ra'zac. And then…we will fight."

XXX

The four stood on the peak, just 50 feet below the lair of the Ra'zac. Saphira had stealthily flown to the landing area, somehow avoiding detection even though she was so large. Eragon grabbed onto Roran, and Arya to Birgit. Together, in the Ancient Language, they commanded:

"Up!" Neither Arya's nor Eragon's strength took tolls from their spell. Eragon laughed inwardly, realizing how far he'd come since he could barely lift a stone in the air for more than five seconds.

"_Who would have thought," asked Eragon to Saphira, "that I – Eragon, a farm boy, son of Garrow, struggling to get by – would ever become a Dragon Rider with the ability to use magic to such amazing extents and the sword fighting techniques of a champion?"_

"_Who would have?" chuckled Saphira. "It is your Wyrd, Eragon, your fate. You must overthrow King Galbatorix. That is why you have been placed on this land. Out of everyone anywhere, it is you who is strong enough physically and mentally to rid this land of the evil that occupies it. Now, though, we must concentrate at the task at hand."_

Eragon nodded his agreement. He drew his sword, as did Arya and Birgit. Roran grabbed his hammer.

"For Katrina!" Roran yelled as he charged.

"_Well, there goes any element of surprise we might have had." thought Eragon. _He could tell Arya was thinking the exact same thing. _"Oh well."_

"For Brom and Katrina!" cried Eragon, charging after Roran, closely followed by Birgit and Arya.

XXX Roran POV

I charged into the cave, desperate to find the one I loved. It was eerily quiet, and almost pitch black. I remembered the Ra'zac's fear of darkness, and Eragon's ability to make magical fires. I cursed myself, stopping and waiting for Eragon to arrive.

When Eragon hadn't arrived after what felt akin to forever (even though it was probably 30 seconds), I crept through the caverns, scouting them out. I reached a fork in the cave, and heard voices coming from the right-hand side. Keeping to the walls, I tip-toed towards the sound of the voices.

"Where is he!" demanded a male voice.

"I don't know." cried a female voice. It was Katrina – my Katrina – and they were torturing her. I felt my grip tighten around this hammer, and was about to charge, when someone grabbed my arm from behind. I turned around, ready to crush the intruder, but relaxed when I saw the face of Eragon.

Eragon whispered to me, "We have no idea how powerful that man could be, or what state Katrina is in. We don't know if there are any other people in there, who could also be stronger than you or me. And even though I sent Arya and Birgit down the other tunnel, and they found what looks like the stables and beds of the Ra'zac, they still haven't found any Ra'zac themselves. Please, Roran. Hold off your anger. You have waited so long to find Katrina; can't you wait five minutes more to insure her safety?"

The muscles in my mouth tightened, but I withdrew my grip from my hammer. I knew he was right, though I did not want to believe it."

I nodded curtly, refraining from talking. I wanted all possible chances of retaining the element of surprise, which we still might have had considering there was no one in the cave to hear my cry.

Eragon and I both turned our attention back to the man and Katrina. He was not there. Panicking, we both drew our swords. It was too late.

"Drop your weapons now," boomed a male voice. "Or today you will die." I noticed Eragon's grip on his sword tighten.

"Murtagh," he hissed.

"Yes, my little brother," so _he_ was the one who had tortured my brother's mind so. "Do you seriously believe that Galbatorix hadn't caught wind of your pathetic rescue attempt?

No, he knew. And so he sent me here to kill all that arrived – except you."

"No, Murtagh," my brother replied, "Today is the day _you_ must die." He turned around to charge the man named Murtagh, but was suddenly stopped dead.

"Please, brother," said the man disdainfully, "we have already gone through this. I am more powerful in the courses of magic than you. Plus, Thorn has Saphira beaten outside. Your human companion lies dead, while your elfish friend is just a few paces behind me, unconscious and bound in ropes that cannot be destroyed by magic. Thorn and I will be greatly awarded for her capture."

"Murtagh," said Eragon with pain in his voice, "you are not bad. Do not do this."

"No, Eragon. I am what Galbatorix has made me. I will admit that he has made me swear in the Ancient Language to follow his reign, and that I am acting on his orders here…but as I see the atrocities committed by the Varden, I am beginning to believe him.

"What atrocities, Murtagh?!" screamed by brother. "The Varden has done nothing to your Empire – it is the Empire who have routinely slaughtered all prisoners of war, and killed all the woman and children in a disobedient camp."

"You expect me to believe that," laughed Murtagh. "I have seen the atrocities you have committed with my very eyes."

"They are illusions, Murtagh! Illusions made by Galbatorix!"

Murtagh chuckled, "And why would Galbatorix do that?"

Eragon looked at Murtagh like he was an idiot. "Do you really not see any reason at all why Galbatorix might try to trick you, the second Dragon Rider of our generation, into believing that he is good and we evil?"

I, Roran, could see Murtagh falter for a second. He quickly regained his composure.

"The time for words is over." Murtagh brought his sword up, ready to strike me down.

"No!" cried Arya, who had awoken from her black state. "Murtagh…Nasuada loves you!"

Murtagh's sword halted in mid-air. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Murtagh, do not turn to the side of Galbatorix. She loves you, Murtagh! Nasuada loves you! She still has hope that you have good in you, but if you do this now, then you will be lost forever!" Arya slipped back into unconsciousness.

Something seemed to click inside Murtagh's head. He started to sob and laugh at the same time. Sweat poured off his body as he shivered like he was outside in a snowstorm.

"I don't know how you have done it, but you seem to have made me temporarily break the bond that Galbatorix has put on me." said Murtagh. "He has commanded me to capture Eragon and destroy those who traveled with him, unless there was an elf, in which case I was to bring him or her to Galbatorix as well. However, he did command me to put my life above the mission goals." Murtagh turned his attention towards Eragon. "You must strike me with your side right here (Murtagh indicated a spot on his stomach). That way, I will not die, but it will be serious enough for me to flee."

"Are you sure," asked Eragon.

"It is the only way!" spat Murtagh. "Now do it, before I change my mind." And so Eragon slowly drew his sword back so that the hilt was at his waste, and plunged the sword into the exact spot Murtagh had pointed out. Murtagh keeled over, and whispered:

"Go." Eragon was about to break off running, when Roran grabbed him.

"Katrina," he stated.

"Jierda," cried Eragon. Katrina's shackles fell, broken in half. Roran picked up Katrina, and sprinted towards the cave, closely followed by Eragon with Arya on his back. They skid to a halt as they found two Lethrblaka ridden by two Ra'zac blocking their path.

"Your kind, you Dragon Riders, have hunted our kind to near extinction. We are the last of what is left. We shall kill you, and revenge our fathers!"

Roran prepared for a fight. However, Eragon simply stated four of the death words, and the Ra'zac and their mounts fell dead. Roran was angered that he could not kill the Ra'zac himself, but realized how tired he and Eragon were. He understood that using magic was the most efficient way to kill the Ra'zac – and necessary to insure they could escape before Murtagh's bond forced him into pursuit of them.

They streamed out of the cave, and Eragon cried. "Saphira!" into the air. A giant, iridescent sapphire dragon streaked down from the sky, landing in front of the cave. Eragon quickly jumped onto Saphira, securing Arya in front of him. Roran did the same, making sure Katrina would not fall off.

Saphira jumped off from the cliff, plummeting towards the ground at an alarming speed. She veered off just yards before hitting the dirt, and sped away from Helgrind. When she had deemed it far enough away, Saphira landed, spraying up dirt and rocks.

Eragon and Roran jumped off the dragon, careful as they each took their love off next. Eragon tended to the wounds of both, and released the ropes holding Arya with a hack of his sword. Both stirred at the exact same moment, hours later. Both looked into the faces of the man they loved, and whispered.

"I love you."

XXX

Well, that's the end of Chap 6. Sorry for no sword/arrow battles with death and gore, but you get what you pay for – and you're paying nothing!

Well, it's been decided. Sorry all you Sue haters – people love Arya/Eragon, and that's what's going to happen. Of course, expect some competition…so if you reviewers don't like the choice, tell me. I might change - you never know!

So R & R on this chapter, please! Was the Murtagh/Eragon dialogue good? How about he imagery? Grammar, punctuation, spelling? Adjectives? Storyline?

Thanks for reading!

- Fricai

PS: I'm going to work harder on the quality of the chapters from now on, rather than quantity. If it takes a while to get them out, sorry about that. Even though everyone says my chapters have been good or great so far, I want them to be outstanding! Expect 1 a week, maybe 2 – 3 if I'm sick or have a long weekend. See ya!


	6. To Farthen Dur

Roran and Eragon jumped over to their two loves, tears beginning to creep down their faces. Roran knelt down next to Katrina, cradled her head in his strong, masculine hands, and whispered words of love into her ears. Katrina faintly smiled at her lover, drifting between a phase of consciousness and one of unconsciousness.

Eragon slid next to Arya, shocked at what he had just heard, wondering if his ears had deceived him. He caressed her cheeks, and Arya stared at him with glazed eyes full of passion.

"Do you love me?" whispered Eragon, seeking to find the truth. Arya smiled, put a finger to her lips, and fainted back into a dreamless, whirling state. Eragon sat, dazed, unaware that Arya was unconscious again. His love, the person whom he had unsuccessfully pursued for months – no, more than a year, had just told him she loved him.

As his mind began to comprehend what had occurred, Eragon turned his attention back towards Arya. He noticed that her eyes were closed, her chest unmoving, and desperately began to shake her.

"_Don't worry, little one_." _said Saphira, "She is simply in a state of deep, deep sleep. She is alive, and once her body heals the beating she took as she was captured, Arya will rise perfectly fine."_

Eragon, who had noticed that Arya's chest faintly moved up and down in a rhythmic motion, calmed himself. He stopped shaking her, and sat back, content to watch her and insure her safety, unmoving, a sentinel.

"_How long will it be until she wakes up, Saphira?" questioned Eragon._

"_I do not know. The healing rates of an elf are very much unlike a human's, and I am not sure of the extent to which her injuries affected her. Considering that, as well as the facts that you healed her almost immediately after she was hurt and she is a strong person, I would say in two days. Possibly even tomorrow."_

Eragon nodded, and continued to sit by Arya's side. He stroked her hair, gazing at the beauty of her face. It was far from unblemished, but the minute scars from battle and slight imperfections of her face entranced him just as much as her luscious lips and long eyelashes. Time passed as he watched Arya's chest rise and fall, and when she had not woken late into the night, Saphira nudged him on the shoulder.

"_It is late, Eragon, go to sleep. I will watch over Arya while you rest."_

"_But Saphira –"_

"_No, Eragon. Go to sleep."_

Eragon new arguing would be futile, so he quietly rose, walked off to his tent, and fell asleep.

XXX Arya POV

I woke up and daylight streamed into my eyes. I began to move and stretch, but could not. I panicked, realizing I was confined by straps attached to a crudely made pad I was lying on. After determining that I was tightly secured, I calmed down, and thought over my situation.

Understanding that I could not do anything, I let my body go slack and reached with my mind. I felt one strong, beating pulse – mightier than any I had ever encountered. What was it? I did not know. Continuing to use my mind in order to grasp where I was, I pushed outward. When my mind, strong as it was, could not encounter anything, I began to comprehend that we were far, far away from any other life form.

What could get so far away from any other life form? Even high in the mountains, there was sparse scrubs and underbrush. Same in the desert. We obviously couldn't be in a city, because a human projects their blunt thoughts out to the sun. After thinking, I finally understood: I was in the air, on a dragon.

"_Oh mighty Skulblaka." I contacted the dragon._

"_Yes, Arya." The dragon, clearly a she, chuckled._

"_Wait…excuse my bluntness, o glorious dragon, but how do you know my name."_

"_What are you talking about, Arya? It is I, Saphira, dragon of Eragon. We are flying to Farthen Dur in order to attend the funeral of H'rothgar."_

"_Who is Eragon? And how did H'rothgar die?"_

"_Arya, are you feeling well?"  
_

"_I am feeling fine – great, in fact. All my bruises from Durza seem to have disappeared."_

"_What is your last memory?"  
_

_I searched my mind. "I was carrying the egg. Faolin and Glenwing died. I sent the egg to a village far, far away, where a supporter of the Varden lived. Captured by Durza, I was forced to put myself into a state of sleep while he tortured me. Eragon, I assume, found the egg and rescued me?"_

_Saphira paled – that is, as much as a dragon can pale. Ignoring Arya's question, she replied: "I had better land. Eragon needs to know what has happened. Hold on to your stomach."_

At these words, Saphira streamlined into a fast dive towards the ground. I threatened to lose what was left in my stomach, though I felt like I had not eaten in days. As Saphira landed with a large thud, I glimpsed a flash of blond hair. This, I understood, was the famous Eragon. And I was about to meet him.

XXX Narrator

Eragon felt and heard, rather than saw, Saphira land behind the horses. He immediately pulled on the reigns of his horse, with Roran and Katrina quickly following. Turning, Eragon questioned Saphira:

"_Are you ok, Saphira? Why did you land?"_

"_I am perfectly fine. I landed because Arya has awoken."_

"_Oh! Where is she? Is she ok!?" exclaimed Eragon._

"_Yes, little one, she is fine – even great, as she said herself."_

Eragon moved towards Saphira.

"_Hold still, Saphira! I need to get her off of you."_

"_Of course, Eragon…but there is one thing –"_

However, by this time Eragon had already removed the ropes binding Arya. Arya limberly sprung up like a leaf in a breeze, stretching her limbs.

"So you are Eragon, I presume?" said Arya, "It is a pleasure to meet the new Rider of Alagaesia, the hope of our races." Arya surveyed Eragon's features. "I didn't know that there was an elf named Eragon any longer…where did you live? Osilon?"

Arya continued to ramble on about how she was so happy to meet Saphira and Eragon, and how she was in their debt for saving her from Durza, and more.

"Arya," questioned a puzzled Eragon, stopping her talking, "what are you talking about?"

"_Eragon," stated Saphira, "That is what I was trying to say. It seems that Arya...has lost her memory. She can't remember anything after Durza capturing, and torturing her."_

Eragon was stunned.

"Arya, do you remember saying you loved me?"

"Why would I say that, Eragon? I hardly know you, and you are so much younger than me." Eragon took a deep breath.

"Arya, what I am about to tell you may be surprising, but it is all the truth." Eragon continued to explain, in as much detail as he could, what had occurred since Arya had been captured by Durza, and all of those who had played a part in it. He finished by recapping their fight at Helgrind, and the rescue of Katrina.

Arya sat, silent. "I do not know whether to believe you. The story you have just woven is amazing, to say the least. Almost near impossible, in fact. But I do not believe it would be possible for you to come up with such a fantastic story…surely, if you decided to trick me, you would relate a more believable story. Therefore, I must accept what you have said, though I do not yet remember it."

XXX

The next four days passed in a flurry. The group had traveled towards Farthen Dur, and were finally about to arrive for Hrothgar's funeral. Eragon sat on Saphira's back, glassy eyes starting off into the distance. He was still in a phase of shock, and had tried to wake himself up from the dream he was having many times.

Alas, it was not a dream, Eragon realized. Arya had truly lost her memory from what had happened in Helgrind.

"_How could it have happened, Saphira?" Eragon thought._

"_What, little one?"_

"_Arya losing her memory…how could it have happened?"_

"_Eragon, she is simply suffering amnesia from a blow to the head."_

"_But how? Why didn't I save her?"_

"_Eragon, there is nothing you could have done to save her. Do not think at all along those lines. Eventually, someone will say something or something will happen and her memory will return. For now, we must wait. And hold tight, we have arrived."_

Saphira folded her mighty wings, and plunged towards the lake. She hit the water and dove under, giving Eragon just enough time to take a deep breath. Pure joy radiated from Saphira's mind as she corkscrewed under the water, and exploded upwards just as Eragon's lungs threatened to explode.

The doors to Farthen Dur were opened, and a small figure could be seen inside. The figure stepped out into broad daylight, and took a deep breath.

"Hail Saphira! Hail Eragon!" cried Orik.

"Hello Orik!" laughed Eragon, "Roran and Katrina will be along shortly, also with Arya. How did you know we were out here?"

"With the ruckus you two were making? Everyone on the far side of the Beors could hear you!" Orik gave off a mighty chuckle. The two men and dragon walked into the opening in the Beors. Orik viewed the face of Eragon, which had become suddenly serious.

"What is wrong, mine knurlheim (A/N: sp?)? asked Orik. Eragon proceeded to tell him of Arya. "This is…great trouble. We must inform Nasuada immediately."

XXX

So I'm going to make that the end of this chapter D Sorry…I have some GREAT stuff lined up for the next chapter. This was really a filler chapter. The only important thing is that little twist I decided to throw in there about Arya losing her memory. Don't worry, though. I already have a way to clear that up – just wanted to throw in a little thing to make you know who's really in charge of the story :p

I want to sincerely apologize about how long this chapter took. I had a week long vacation, tons of homework, and more. So it might not be that good as I hurried to get it out today  And there definitely might be some mistakes 

Well, R & R. I have some EXCELLENT stuff lined up. The prophecies have some great meaning. I've got some nice turns. And I can't wait to see your reaction to next chapter 

See ya!

Fricai

PS: Roran, Katrina, and Arya arrived just after Orik finished speaking. I didn't want to put that in there cause it felt kind of pointless, but they are there, and will be there at the start of next chapter. Kind of like when CP ignored the horse at the Stone of Broken Eggs or w/e.


	7. Funeral at Farthen Dur

Disclaimer: Yea…kinda don't own any of this, wish I did. I WOULD DEFINITELY GET THE FINAL BOOK OUT FASTER THAN YOU, CP!!!!!

XXX

It had been four days since he had seen the light. He had been whipped, beaten, and tortured to within an inch of his life. Limbs had been hacked off, and then reattached with the blackest of magic. Now, he was lying in the corner of a dank, mold covered dungeon. His hands were suspended above his head, attached to the walls by thick iron chains.

The door creaked up, and a sliver of light appeared upon the man's head. The man recoiled, stung by the brightness of the sun. The door swung open, and as the man curled up into a ball, desperate to escape the light, a black boot stepped into the room. As the boots hit the floor, a cold clacking sound echoed throughout the room.

"Have you had enough?" a cruel voice questioned, taking amusement in the man's condition.

"Yes, milord."

"Ah, but you have spited my rule once again. You allowed Eragon to escape with the elf and prisoner – a task which I purposefully sent you to prevent. How could four days in a dungeon equal your failure? What about you, Shruikan? Do you believe that Murtagh's punishment has made up for what he has done…or rather _not_ done?"

"_Milord. He has been subjected to the worst forms of torture and punishment known to you for four days. Is that not enough? You gained valuable information about Eragon's and Arya's new abilities, did you not? That is something that should be accounted for."_

"Yes, Shruikan, of course. That is a good point. The information that Murtagh has provided me with may prove invaluable. Right, Murtagh?" Galbatorix smirked evilly. "Still, his loyalty has wavered much too often. So he must be subjected to at least a slight amount more of punishment."

"No, my lord. I didn't –"

Galbatorix spoke quickly, quietly under his breath. Murtagh felt the beginnings of a horrible pain grip his abdomen. Invisible needles stabbed at his insides, and he bit his lip to prevent Galbatorix the pleasure of his scream. As the pain increased, and the needles pushed deeper into his organs, he clenched his teeth, letting out occasional grunts of pain. Taking sick pleasure in his apprentice's pain, Galbatorix slowly increased the intensity of the torture. Murtagh could hold it no longer. A piercing scream rent the air, and Murtagh writhed on the ground. As Murtagh felt blackness seeping in, all he could hear was Galbatorix's cruel laugh echoing around the dungeon.

XXX

Eragon awoke in a sweat, his sheets drenched. He had seen a man, but his face had been shrouded in darkness. Another man had entered the room, and they had conversed, but he could not understand what they were saying. A powerful presence had entered the room – one without a form – and departed as quickly as it came. The prisoner had been subjected

to some form of torture, which had become apparent when the man started to writhe in pain. After enduring minutes of torture, the prisoner and finally screamed, and Eragon had awoken with the image of the torturer throwing his head back and laughing.

'It must have been Galbatorix.' Eragon figured. Then he frowned. 'But who was the prisoner?' Knowing that he would be unable to fall asleep again, Eragon arose and robed himself. He walked outside, and shielded his eyes from the light. As his eyes adjusted, Eragon removed his hands, and surveyed his surroundings.

He was standing in the middle of a gargantuan cavern. Surrounding him were the other homes where families in Farthen Dur lived. Row after row of homes, most dark but some housing early risers had their lights on, lined the streets. A few men, swords or hammers at their belts, wandered the roads – some had awoken early, but others were parts of the patrols that had been installed since the battle with the Urgals.

Eragon walked on, heading towards the training grounds. He figured he could get some ranged practice in – though it was almost pointless considering his aim had been near perfect before his transformation, and had improved even more after. As he walked, he reviewed the past day in his mind.

After Orik had learned of Arya's memory loss, he had immediately taken her and Eragon to Nasuada. In her office, they had explained the events that had occurred since their leaving of the Burning Plains. Nasuada had absorbed the story, her head in her hands. After Eragon had finished talking, Nasuada has sat silently for a few moments. She had then replied:

"It seems that this was an unfortunate event – very unfortunate – but it could not have been prevented. Until we determine a way to revive Arya's memory, we must deal with the situation at hand, and let events take their own course. Tomorrow is Hrothgar's funeral. I expect you all to be there."

As he finished reviewing the day before's events, Eragon realized he had arrived at the archery range. He took his bow off his back, strung it, and aimed at the target. He pulled back the string, sighted the bullseye, and prepared to fire. And then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Eragon released the string, and with a twang, the arrow shot erratically into the air, landing well beyond the target. Angela walked around Eragon, grinning. Eragon grinned back at her.

"It's good to see you, Angela. I wish you hadn't frightened me, however." Eragon spoke a few more quick words, and the arrow flew back at him. He caught it dexterously, and put it back into its quiver.

"Ah, but Eragon – it would have been much less momentous of an occasion if I had simply said hello. I don't think I will ever forget the express of shock on your face when I snuck up on you." She smirked mischievously. Eragon realized how impressive such a feat was: sneaking up on someone with an elf's hearing was not an easy task.

"What are you doing up so early, Angela?" Eragon questioned.

"The same as you, I expect. Couldn't sleep, decided to wander around. Figured I should practice my swordsmanship before the final war came."

"As you guessed correctly, why not practice together? I do not believe we have ever crossed our blades."

"Of course, Eragon. I warn you, though, you may be surprised at my abilities with my staff."

The two walked together towards the training grounds. When they arrived, they took their places at the opposite ends of square. They unsheathed their weapons, and Eragon blocked the edges of their blades. Angela twirled her two-bladed staff expertly, and the two settled into a fighting stance. They clashed, and sparks flew.

Ducking, weaving, and bobbing, the two fought. Eragon was shocked at her speed and dexterity – it nearly matched his, and her skill was far superior. Ten minutes into the battle, there was no end in sight. Eragon decided to make a move: he jumped over her swinging staff, bringing his blade crashing down upon her head. However, before it reached, she used the second edge of her staff to parry his attack, and twirled her staff, attacking his midsection. He realized what would happen, but could do nothing. As gravity brought him crashing down, Angela's blade met him squarely in the side.

Eragon fell to his knees, the wind blown out of him. Angela knocked the sword out of his hand, and brought the point of her blade to his neck. He looked up at her, and saw her silently laughing. Eragon stood up, bowed, and laughed himself. Realizing that it was now light, Eragon excused himself, and went off to his tent. He bathed, shaved, and dressed himself in fineries – Hrothgar's funeral was scheduled for 10 AM. Eragon looked at the amazing, magical device that the dwarves had created, situated on the wall. Somehow, in ways he could not figure out, the "clock" showed the correct time. It now told him that it was 9:30 AM.

Eragon quickly left the tent, knowing that by the time he arrived at the funeral, and met up with Nasuada, he would be cutting it very fine. He rushed over, almost knocking into Arya as she hurried to the same destination. He marveled at how she had escaped his thought, especially when she had declared her undying love for him just a few short days ago. The two made small talk as they hurried to the funeral.

When they arrived, Nasuada hurried to meet them.

"Finally you two are here! Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, Nasuada. I woke up early, spent some time in the practice fields, and lost track of time. I hurried over, meeting Arya on the way."

"And I spent some time conversing with Orik, trying to revive my memory. I felt so sure that I was about to remember something, I convinced him to keep on talking to me…past as long as we should of."

"Speak of the devil." As Nasuada said the words, a red-faced Orik ran over to the trio.

"The funeral is set to begin." Said Orik. "It is time." They walked over. Orik and Eragon held the coffin, being prestigious members of Hrothgar's clan, while Arya and Nasuada took their places at the head of the procession. The group began a slow march, heading towards Hrothgar's tomb. Dwarf priests chanted in their own language, praying to the heavens for the safe ascent of Hrothgar's soul.

The procession entered a rocky cavern, built into Farthen Dur's wall.

"From here on," a dwarf priest announced solemnly, "is a sacred land. Just dwarves will be allowed to continue." As the humans dispersed, Eragon made to go with them. However, he was held back by Orik.

"You are an honorary dwarf, and are granted all the rights that we have. You will be allowed to continue."

They entered a small, rocky cavern, with a rectangle rock jutting from the center of the room. Hrothgar's coffin was laid upon this rock, and the dwarves stepped back. The priests blessed Hrothgar and his soul. Then a few dwarves remarked upon the life of Hrothgar, his character, and his regime as king. Orik ended the comments.

"Hrothgar was not just a king, but a husband and father. When my parents died, he took me in as his son, and honored me by making me his heir. He was a great man. And worthy of all respect given to him." Orik stepped away, tears rolling down his cheeks. All the dwarves left the room, ending with Orik and Eragon. As Eragon exited, he knew that a chapter in his life had ended. And a new chapter – possibly the last – was beginning.

XXX

Wow…That's the end of another chapter. First of all, sorry for taking so long to get this next chapter out. I have had so many essays, so much homework, that I had absolutely no time to write. And if there are a lot of mistakes, that's the reason why – had to finish it off ASAP and get it out to you :D

Second: I know I promised you an amazing chapter…well I tried to deliver it. However, some things that I planned to put in (such as election of dwarf king, some shocking twists) had to be omitted due to length. They are coming next chapter.

Speaking of the next chapter: third of all, I promise to get another chapter out ASAP ASAP ASAP. Maybe even tomorrow. I finally have time, though I still have a TON of homework to get done. But I don't have school tomorrow, and like 3 hours on Friday :D

Well, that's all! R & R Please!!

- Fricai


End file.
